Locked Memories
by Aralka
Summary: She was so different from everyone. As if, she didn’t belong in his world. She was too good for him, even judging just by looks.And yet...fate decided to bring them together, even if just for a little while.


A/N: OMG, now that's a looong oneshot! Listen guys; It took me a lot of effort to write it so please, review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Oh, yea. It might be a little AU but not totally. See for yourself.

* * *

He never bothered with anything. School was too troublesome, playing with his friends was too troublesome, girls were too troublesome.

He liked his plain, ordinary, dull routine. Get up, dress go to school, sleep on lessons, listen to teacher's scolding you, come back home, eat, watch clouds and go to sleep. He enjoyed such things.

Most of all, he liked lazing around. Especially in the mornings.

"Shikamaru! Get up! You're already late!"

So, he really didn't appreciate when his mother came barging into his room. Really.

"I said, GET UP!"

_Troublesome, mother! Let go of this blanket and go away!_

"THAT'S IT!"

Finally, the abusive parent managed to pry the warm blanket from his body. The next step in torture was opening the window to let the cold, autumn breeze fly over his body.

Shikamaru jumped from the sudden contact with freezing air.

"Finally!" Exasperated, his mother rolled her eyes. Then, she settled her glare at the poor, shaking boy. "You have ten minutes to go out. I already packet your lunch, so be grateful!" With those words, she left slamming the door behind her.

Shikamaru gloomily scratched his messy head and yawed.

Oh yes, he loved the ritual he'd been going through for the past few years.

* * *

"So, class remember. Be cautious to your surroundings, or an enemy might use some form of genjutsu on you..." Kurenai concluded, ending the last lesson on today's schedule. The bell rang and our boy got up, slowly stretching. Lazily, he threw all his books to his backpack. Being the last as always, he unhurriedly strolled out of the classroom followed by the teacher's impatient gaze.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Wanna play ball with us? Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No, thanks. Some other time."

Shikamaru wasn't a Monday person.

* * *

"Tadaima." When he got home, he took off the shoes and threw the school bag on the floor.

"Shikamaru! How many times do I have to tell you, leave your bag in your room!" Not bothering to look, his mom shouted from the kitchen. Scowling, the boy picked up the bag.

"And hurry, dinner's ready!"

"Hai, hai."

"I TOLD YOU! ONE "HAI" IS ENOUGH!"

Still with the bag in his hand, he went into the kitchen and reached from his bowl. Stuffing food into his mouth, he tried to avoid thinking about the taste of burned rice.

"Why did you bring your bag here? I said, 'leave it in your room'. Why don't you always listen to me? When I'm saying-"

"Hai, hai. I mean Hai. I'm done anyways." Getting up and taking the backpack along with plates, he cleaned after himself and went upstairs.

In his room, the bag was thrown in the nearest corner and the body was thrown on the bed, where it had been rolled over so his eyes had the perfect view on the sky, out of his window.

The afternoon clouds slowly drifted and he felt his muscles unwind and his mind going with them, relaxing utterly...

When he woke up, it was already evening. He looked at the clock. 2 a.m. Shikamaru shrugged.

Oh well, more time to sleep for me.

"Kyaaa It's so dark!" a new voice broke the night silence. The boy opened his eyes. For a moment, it was normal again. His mouth breathed a sigh and his eyelids closed.

"Too dark. And there isn't much place here. Let me out!"

His eyes shoot open. That was a girl's voice. No mistake about it. And it was coming from...

...His closet.

For a moment, there was a blank and dumb expression on his face.

It has to be my imagination. IT HAS TO BE.

Pulling the covers over his black haired head, the boy squeezed his eyes shut.

Shut up. Sleep. Nothing's wrong. Sleep.

"It's too dark! OPEN THIS DOOOR!"

"SHUT UP, MY IMAGINATION!"

Shikamaru wasn't a morning person. But he was a heavy sleeper. So, despite all disturbances, he managed to sleep, ignoring the female voice with a hint of panic echoing in his room.

"SHIKAMARU! GET UP, I'M TOO BUSY TO DO IT MYSELF, THIS TIME!"

Grumbling, the boy did as the voice told him to. He stretched and glanced towards the closet. It was quiet again and no new voices. Although something was unusual.

The small pool on the floor, just in front of his closet door.

Frowning, he took one of his dirty shirts and threw it in the middle of liquid. The shirt got wet, but he was already out of the door, grabbing his bento and slouching towards the Academy.

* * *

The day passed as usual, except for Naruto dumping a bucket of green paint on Iruka-sensei and the spectacular chase that took place all over the school.

Needless to say, everyone enjoyed themselves even the grumpy genius.

In fact, he even played some time after his lessons. Due to the effort, when he got back it was not only late but tired as well. He landed on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Ack! It's that dark place again! Whoever is there, open it!"

Shikamaru sat up and glared to the space ahead of him. Then his gaze fell on the clock. 2 a.m.

Again?

"I said, open this...this THING!"

Alright, now it was getting annoying.

Unwillingly, he pushed the covers aside and lit the small lamp on his table. His eyes squinted due to the brightness.

_Fine, that's it. I'll open the door and the voice will shut up._

When it comes to sleeping at night, there were few things Shika wouldn't do.

Nevertheless, opening his closet wasn't one of these things. So, now, he roughly pulled both doorknobs and the closet was open.

Few clothes fell out, with a purple-dressed blond girl, about his age.

Nara just gaped, staring at the owner of purple uniform, currently sprawled in it on the floor of his room. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Itai..." A quiet whisper made its way out of the rosy lips and blue eyes squinted with pain.

_What to do? What am I SUPPOSED to do?_ Such thoughts were ringing inside his head. That was an absurd situation and he wasn't good at such things. Strategy, realistic and cold logic, sure but not extraordinary things.

Meanwhile the girl got up, still holding her head. She looked around the room with confusion until her gaze rested on Shikamaru who shuddered. The blue orbs hardened.

"Are you my kidnapper?"

"W-what?" Shikamaru sputtered, wondering where the hell this is going. It was ridicules from the beginning and the more he knew, the weirder it got.

"You kidnapped me and held me in this...closet, didn't you?" Oh. Now the girl had a dangerous glint and aura. Just like his mother when she was furious.

Not angry. F-u-r-i-o-u-s.

"WHEN MY DADDY'LL FIND OUT ABOUT IT, HE'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Her spectacular speech ended with a punch aimed directly at Shikamaru.

It was past 2 a.m. and he was sleepy. It was obvious that she won't miss.

Making it short and sweet: Shikamaru got hit right in the nose.

"Shikamaru! Are you alright there? I heard some noises..."

Oh great. It was his mother.

Inside, he felt panic even though his cheek was already swollen. And hurt like hell.

What was he supposed to say? "Hey mom, there was a girl in my closet who punched me. I have no idea what she's doing in my room at night."

Oh, yea. Like that'll work.

"I'm coming in!"

Oh shoot. Hastily, the Nara junior got up and brushed himself. He looked around as if trying to hide. The girl was gaping at the door, clearly not understanding the danger. However, she was still in fighting pose.

And his cheek was swollen. As if, he was bitch-slapped.

Things were not looking good.

His mother came in and looked directly at her son, standing paralyzed in the middle of a messy room with a swollen cheek. She raised her eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, mom, you see this girl...I-I have no idea, she was in my closet and..." He was babbling, Shikamaru realized with embarrassment. So, instead, the boy chose to shut his mouth.

His mother gaped suspiciously at him. He reddened even more.

"Girl? Closet? I don't see any girl...?"

"Huh? But, she is..." his gaze fell on the blonde, staring innocently back at him. He gulped, wondering who got insane here and why. "...right...here." He finished lamely, bowing his head.

A hand was placed on his forehead. "Hmmm...You don't have a fever..." his mother murmured, taking a step back. She sighed. "Go back to sleep, Shikamaru and please, try not to make more noises. Me and your father are trying to sleep you know."

"S-sure mom."

When the parent left, two youngsters stared at each other. The brutal girl had calmed down, apparently.

The same girl who was right now smiling meekly and going towards him.

Shikamaru gulped. He wasn't used to such things. He found his feet glued to the floor. Not literally, of course.

He fixed his gaze on the ground, when an outstretched arm blocked his view of wooden floor. Unsure, he lifted his eyes.

There was a soft and gentle smile on a pale face. It was enchanting.

"I'm sorry, seems that I've been mistaken. Let's start this once again. I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru." He grumbled, rubbing his temples. This was a looong night and he already felt the upcoming headache. He winced.

A light touch caressed his cheek. Suddenly, the pain disappeared.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It was a small misunderstanding." The pale creature smiled and a red hue appeared on her cheeks.

Shikamaru thought it was cute.

That girl was much different from those he met. One minute soft, other angry. Moody. Brutal. Not very bright either. (Him, a kidnapper? Give me a break.) Maybe also bossy, from the way she demanded opening the door. Beautiful. Like an angel.

Falling into his room through his closet.

Shikamaru shook his head to get rid of such nonsense thoughts. He yawed and winced when he felt a vain bulging on his head.

Time to end this.

"Alright, Ino. Listen carefully." He mumbled, rubbing his temples harder. Her gaze sharpened.

"I came to a conclusion. This...is a dream."

"Eh?"

"Yes, you heard it right. This is just a troublesome dream, nothing more, nothing less. Now I'm going to sleep, I have school in the morning. Goodnight."

"But-but...How did I get here?"

Shikamaru was already asleep. Or at least, he pretended to be.

Sun shone at this particularly bright day and the beams fell right on Shikamaru's closed eyes. He groaned and tried to block the light.

"Oh no you won't, mister."

A hissed reply was acknowledged in his ears and he sighed, resigning to his fate. In other words got up.

"Shikamaru! Why didn't you clean if you spilled some water?"

What. The. Hell. Does. That. Woman. Want. Right. Now.

"There'll be a spot on the wood now, thanks to you laziness!" Shikamaru glanced at his mom rapidly cleaning the water pooled in front of his closet door.

* * *

Appears exactly on 2 a.m. Probably from my closet. Leaves a wet spot behind, on my floor. And the back door of my closet was wet as well, I checked. Every time. Loud. Bossy. Cute. No, not cute. My mom can't see nor hear her or she would be alarmed by her screams. She can't be my dream or imagination. The water is a proof.

Putting it all together, she has to be...

"Hey, Chouji." The spiky-haired boy turned to his plump friend, sitting next to him. "What do you know about ghosts?"

The chubby boy paused in munching his chips, swallowed and licked his fingers. Afterwards, he pretended to think very hardly.

"From what I've heard, they aren't very tasty."

Shikamaru sighed. Figures.

* * *

"Oi, Kurenai-sensei. I've got a question."

The woman paused in drawing hand seals necessary to perform a Leaf genjutsu. With surprise written al over her face she pointed to the lazy student, encouraging. The whole class gaped at him with wide eyes, including his friends.

Shikamaru is asking a question on a lesson? That was something not so commonly seen. Usually he slept from bell to bell and most of the teachers gave up on forcing him to listen (including Kurenai.) Those who hadn't were going through hell. (Asuma, Iruka)

"Do ghost exist?"

No one even laughed. If it had been anyone else, there'd be a burst of laughter at such silly question. Now, there was a stunned silence.

Gathering herself from the shock, the woman proceeded to think. "I never heard of such things. Usually, what people considered as ghosts were some forms of genjutsu. Why do you ask, Shikamaru?" That was her chance and she wasn't about to spoil it.

"No reason." A pause in the classroom. The woman wondered if she should go back on explaining.

"Could someone make a genjutsu appear every night on the same hour and in the same place?"

"Sure. No problem." Kurenai looked at the boy. He wasn't making any sense.

"Can...Can they leave a small pool afterwards?"

Now the teacher was getting suspicious. She didn't consider, even for a second, that his questions were asked from hunger of knowledge.

However, she was a teacher and the questions were about the subject she was teaching. It was her duty to answer them the best she could.

"I don't think so, unless they're on a very high level. But none of the Leaf techniques can do that...maybe some from Rain or waterfall village..."

"I see...thank you, sensei."

Kurenai nodded and looked around. The spiked head was already placed in lean arms and everyone was looking at the oblivious, sleeping boy with mild interest.

With a pang of jealousy, Kurenai realized that she never managed to spark such interest with her lessons about illusionary techniques. She clasped her hands with irritation, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Alright class. In the next week, there'll be a test. You'd better prepare!"

A groan was heard and Kurenai smiled with satisfaction at the troublesome boy, banging his head on the desk.

* * *

Must. Sleep. Must. Sleep.

Shikamaru was mentally unstable. For the past three days, the Ino girl kept pestering about him entertaining her at night. The boy thanked havens that she disappeared before morning came and at the same time cursed that she appeared at all.

Even though she was cute.

This night was no different.

"Shikamaru...why am I here anyways?"

The boy gulped down an aspirin. He thought for a while and swallowed the second one. Patiently, as if talking to a little child, he answered the same question for the 20th time this hour.

"I don't know. I don't care anymore. You're not a genjutsu and not a ghost 'cause they don't exist. I just want you to disappear."

Ino pouted cutely. "You're being rude again. Hmph!" She scowled funnily. Shikamaru watched her with a spark of fascination. Even if conversations with her were boring, she was still fun to look at.

The girl shuddered. "I'm cold in these-she pointed to the short skirt and blouse- Could you give me some of your clothes?"

Complaining, the boy raised and handed her his jacket. She took it gratefully.

"Can I also have some trousers? The skirt is too short..." she trailed. Shikamaru groaned and handed her a pair of clean pants.

When she was done, he eyed her.

His clothes were too loose for her and they kept slipping off all the time. Especially the trousers. She kept pulling them up constantly.

Still, it looked good. Very good, in fact. The boy gulped, feeling a rush in his circulation system. Just the thought of her body rubbing all over his clothes, the one that he'll wear later made him feel really uneasy.

Meanwhile the Yamanaka noticed his staring and smiled cheerfully. To his surprise, Shikamaru felt the corners of his mouth twitching slowly upwards. It was impossible NOT to smile at her when you got that look.

She looked like a small, lost child who needs to be taken care after.

Shikamaru felt a wave of tenderness wash over him. She was so cute. And so lonely too, well at least she looked as if she were. He took a step towards her and her gaze grew confused. He took another and both his hands twitched when the soft bang of her hair brushed over his bare skin. He wanted to touch it more thoroughly, to run his hands through it. He began to raise his hand towards her cheek, still dazed by the sweet look she had in his clothes...

"Shikamaru? Why are you still up? It's 3 a.m! You have school tomorrow..." The boy jumped away, hearing his mothers' voice behind him. He twirled to meet her gaze.

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" his heart beat wildly. What happened, just a while ago? What was he about to do?

What did he WANT to do?

His mother looked at him. "I saw light coming from your room on my way to the bathroom and...OH MY GOD!" the rest of the sentence was shrieked out. His mother was pointing towards Ino with wide eyes.

Shika's heart beat faster. Could it be...?

"Your clothes...are floating in the air! Just here, look!" Shikamaru glanced behind him. Ino stood there shrugging.

"They're moving! I...I...Iiiiiaaaah." THUMP! Both the boy and girl winced. Fainting on a hard, wooden floor had to hurt.

Shikamaru sighed, scratching his head. "Che...troublesome." He turned to Ino. "Get out of these clothes, for now and go under the covers. Try to be as flat as you can." He finished, before trotting out in direction of his parent's bedroom.

"Oi, old man...wake up. Mom's passed out in my bedroom. If you won't get her, she'll be a real harpy in the morning."

It took a lot of coaxing but finally, his father got up and strolled to his bedroom.

To his relief, Shikamaru noted that Yamanaka indeed stayed on his bed, under the covers. His father, oblivious to the girl peeping on him though the sheets, picked up his wife. And without a word, only a glance he carried her back to their bed.

Shikamaru plopped on his soft bed, near his 'roommate'. This night was too troublesome and tiring to keep it up. He was going to sleep, no matter what. Even if he had to tie the girl and dump her out of the window.

"Oi, don't go to sleep!" A high-pitched voice reached his ears. He grimaced. Here goes nothing.

Swiftly, his arms shoot out to encircle the still lying girl in a tight cocoon. He crushed her body to his own, trying not to think how good and real it felt. Even if she was something ghostly-like.

"H-hey, what are you do-mmpf!" The voice was muffled by his own bare chest, where he pushed her face with one arm, the other still firmly around her frame.

"Sleep." he ordered, quickly pulling covers over them both. He felt the girl relax and warm up a bit. She stopped wriggling and, to his surprise, seemed to obey. He sighed, loosening the tight grip around her and moving into more comfortable position, on his back. On a brick of falling asleep, he still managed to feel two soft and pale arms warp around his neck and a blond haired head placing on his chest.

Even though it was mere three hours, it was the best sleep he ever had. It felt so right to have this girl inside his bed and embrace. Not only right.

It felt heavenly.

* * *

"Son, pass me the fish, would you?" sourly, the boy obeyed and pushed the plate towards his father. A minute of silence passed, disturbed only by the sound of eating.

"Today was a rough night, wasn't it? Your mother is still sleeping."

"Hn."

Silence again.

Shikamaru pushed the bowl aside and gloomily played with chopsticks, twirling them in his hand. The disappointment he felt when in the morning, the magic girl was gone...it was an unbearable feeling.

The boy sighed. Sure, he wished she'd not come to his room at night and he'd like everyone to see her. But...it was better than not having her at all.

Then, a thought struck him. What if...what if one day, she'll disappear from his life? And he'll never see her again? That...that'd suck. He would...really miss her. And...Such feelings would be most certainly troublesome.

He felt his body freeze with fear. Double, on top of that. Firstly, because she would disappear. Secondly...When did he grew such feeling towards her? He vowed never to be tied to a troublesome woman.

Ino was bossy. Troublesome with big 'T'. She never let him sleep at night for her own entertainment. Fine, so she is beautiful. The most beautiful creature on earth. Sometimes even nice. No one could see her except him.

On one hand that was good. He wanted her for himself. On other, it was bad. He won't be able to marry her, date, watch clouds...introduce with pride to his friends...

But still...if only it meant to be with her, he would do everything he could. Because either way it would be too troublesome to live.

He had to find her because she was alive. She was-IS- too...lively, too full of life to be dead and a ghost haunting this place.

Shikamaru nodded his head, to emphasize the trail of his thinking. It sure helped to sort your feelings from time to time. Maybe now he'll be able to get decent sleep. He glanced towards his dad, munching calmly the fish, oblivious to the storm inside his son's soul.

"Oi, old man."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you...know someone named...Yamanaka Ino?" His father blinked and slowly put down the fish. Shikamaru tensed, feeling his heartbeat quickening.

"Yamanaka, eh? Sure I know them. Inochi Yamanaka was in my team and he's my best pal. He had a daughter named Ino. You know her, Shikamaru." Then, as if it was nothing, the man returned to his breakfast.

Shikamaru was barely able to hide the twinge of excitement he felt.

"How come? I don't remember her."

His father grabbed the plates. "You guys met when you were little. She was a cute, blonde with blue eyes. Sweet child." He chuckled. "But annoying and loud as hell. I was glad I could dump her at you."

"Oh?" It's her. She hadn't changed that much...but I still can't remember Ino as a child.

"I remember one time...I've never seen Inochi so angry. I had to shield you with my body to protect your life. You see, Ino was...well, being Ino and that irritated you. You know what you did, son? A five year old boy and so sneaky! My blood." He ruffled the ponytail in an affectionate manner. Shikamaru winced. "What did I do?"

"You locked her in your closet. Oh, but that's not the end of the story, no. She was kicking the door and screaming which annoyed you even more. So, you tried to open it back. And it got stuck." The man chuckled.

Shikamaru asked impatiently. "And?"

"Well, you ran to me, crying your eyes out. Ino was apparently wailing inside too, because when I managed to open the door she fell right into you arms, all in tears. Hehehehe...you were crying and hugging each other like crazy. Ah, young love." his father chuckled.

Shika felt his cheeks burning. "Shut up. I was little. And I don't remember it at all. You've got to be lying."

Actually, the younger Nara wasn't telling the truth right now.

"_Shika! I'm scared, it's so dark! Open the door! Please! I'll do everything! OPEN IT!"_

"_Hai, hai, troublesome girl."_

_Thump, clang, clang._

"_H-huh?"_

"_W-what's wrong, Shika-kun?"_

"_N-nothing. W-wait here, I'll go to find dad, he'll open it."_

"_WHAT? YOU CAN'T OPEN IT? WAAAAAAI! I'm scared!"_

"_I-Ino...don't cry, everything will be fine, you'll see...I'm sorry..." That was the moment when he broke into tears, if he remembered correctly._

Lighting struck inside his head. Shoving the plates into the sink, the boy ran upstairs and opened the door of his closet. Making sure that no one saw him, he licked the wet spot in the back of the furniture.

Salty.

* * *

"Shiiiikaaaa...wake up."

"Hnnn?" He glanced towards the clock. 11 p.m.

He stretched, feeling comfort that she still came here tonight. Days seemed to drag now that the night was so unsure for him.

"You're early." he noted, somehow happy. Maybe next time she'll be able to come in daylight...

"Un. Since it's still early, do you think we could go out?" She fidgeted a little, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"Yea. Sure. Go out. Fine. Let's go." Shikamaru scratched his messy head as he led the girl to the hallway and door. It was boring with her inside his room, anyways.

"Ano...Shika-kun?" He twitched and turned towards the girl, giving her a questioning look.

"I don't have any shoes since I came here barefooted...and..." Now that was a problem.

He lost all good feeling to going out. Suddenly, the boy wished they'd both stay inside, especially when a cold breeze passed him after he opened the door. He sighed.

Troublesome.

"When then...you can't have my shoes. What would other think when they'll see a pair of shoes walk on their own? I'll just carry you."

Ino paled.

"W-wait. I'm too heavy for you. I weight too much...and...Oh, let's just stay." she turned to go back inside.

Like hell he'll allow her to do that right now.

Shikamaru griped her arm and swiftly grabbed her bridal style. That caused a surprise yelp from the blonde.

"Shut up" he murmured, heading towards his cloud watching spot. "It's not far anyway."

Ino calmed down, eventually and the rest of his journey went without troubles, except a few surprised and amused glances from ninjas at the sight of a boy walking with his both arms outstretched.

However, the same boy didn't seem to notice. He had something much more important on his mind.

Ino didn't weight a lot. In fact, she was so light that it was impossible for her to be a human.

* * *

"Look. If you join those six stars, it'll be a ballerina." Ino pointed to the night sky, showing the six bright points. Shikamaru snickered.

"Cool. You've discovered a new constellation. A Ballerina constellation." Ino pouted.

"Hey, it's better than you, anyways. You don't know any!"

"I guess."

Shikamaru glanced at the clock. It was almost 2 a.m. He got up, slowly and bend his back until a crack was heard. "Time to head back. Boy, I hope my mom didn't go into my room."

No answer.

Shikamaru whipped his head towards his companion. She seemed even paler, weaker and more fragile in the moonlight. She looked...

Outstanding.

And so much breathtaking that the boy found it difficult to breathe with her, like this. Probably, every breath he took was out of habit. It was clumsy, hastily.

The girl stood up as well and neared the stunned boy. She smiled, just like her, cheerfully.

"Thank you for everything, Shikamaru. I wasn't very nice to you and yet...I really had a good time, every night with you." she blushed a little. "That didn't sound very right...but you understand, don't you? I have this feeling...this strange feeling...

_That's your last operation; honey. Everything depends on it, whether you'll live or not. Me and mommy will be at your side all the time._

...that it's the last we meet in a while. So, I wanted to say...well...see you." She looked at him with wet eyes. There were small tears glistening in the corner of each blue orb.

Shikamaru gulped and felt a lump in his throat. Just when both of them started to grow closer she's...she's...

His own eyes watered as well. He squeezed them, refusing to show his weakness in front of her. He heard a faint rustling and something pleasantly wet on his cheek. That sensation caused him to open his eyes again.

Ino was standing there with a soft, gentle and sad smile. Her eyes were laughing a bitter laugh.

"I have no idea who you are, Shikamaru and why was I transferred to your room. But..." she broke the eye contact they had. "I'm glad that it was you."

Roughly, the boy grabbed her arms and squeezed. He had to feel that she was still here, still with him...

"Yea." with a hoarse voice, he whispered. "I'm glad too. Even if you were troublesome."

He glanced around the field, spotting a tree nearby. Taking her hand in his, he guided her towards it.

"I don't have anything to give you to remind of me...So, please...take this." He snipped a small branch, standing on his toes and offered to the girl. Meeting her stunned gaze, he blushed and looked down.

"It's sakura, a flower that's considered the most beautiful in autumn. That's all I can offer...but..." He choked on the last part of his sentence when a pair of slender arms warped around him.

"Thank you." Ino whispered and he could hear the teary hint in her voice. Attentively, he brought his arms to her back. She was cold and soft.

"T-that's...the first time i got a flower from a boy..." she hiccupped right into his neck. His hand caressed her hair in a monotone motion.

"Really? Such a beautiful girl like you? No kidding?" He made her look straight in his face. She smiled through tears.

"Yea. That's why...even though I don't know what's happening over here...I'll always remember you, Shikamaru."

She closed her eyes and leaned closer to his mouth...

He breathed quickly, waiting and staring at her with wide eyes...

And then, she slowly vanished, just when their lips made contact.

Shikamaru was standing alone, in the cold autumn breeze with sakura petals falling on him and tears flowing slowly down his face.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Where've you been? Me and your father were so worried..."

"Leave me alone, mom."

"Were you crying? What happened? Tell me!"

"I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!" That following sentence was accompanied of door slamming.

Shikamaru glanced at the floor of before his closet. It was dry.

"I'm worried, Shikato...he didn't leave home for last three days. Try talking to him, please. He'll listen to you. You know, a father to son moment, that stuff."

"Hmmm..."

Seeing no way out, the older Nara went upstairs right to his son's room. He knocked and went inside, not bothering to wait for a response.

"Yo, son. You made your mom worried. Time to spit everything out to your father." There, that was a beginning. The rest depended on Shikamaru.

The boy still laid still, the words of his father slowly sinking in. He snorted in his pillow.

Sure, he could understand the parental concern. Moping around, like he did for the past days, wasn't the usual activity he took. Since Ino disappeared, there was a hole in his life and heart. When she was there, he would usually sleep during the day. Before she came, he would watch clouds.

After she left, there was nothing he could do.

The boy snuggled into the bed deeper, pounding his fist on the mattress.

Damn! It was so unfair; they could be together only for a few day and yet, his stupid heart made him do so many troublesome things, falling in love on top of the list.

And falling in love with whom? A girl from nowhere, someone who didn't probably exist anymore. Now, all there's left for him is to live with a heartbreak. And if it hurt like that dull pain in his chest that seemed to grow with each passing day since Ino's departure, then...then life will never be more troublesome.

She was so different from everyone. As if, she didn't belong in his world. She was too good for him, even judging just by looks. He wasn't worthy of her.

And yet...fate decided to bring them together, even if just for a little while. The happiest moments in his live.

He would still wake up at 2 a.m, the magic hour. And the rest night was ruined, by waiting beside the dark, empty, dry closet. With a dull ache inside his heart, as if someone buried a kunai inside it, twisted and plunged it back.

"_Thank you...see you...Shikamaru...Shika-kun..."_

Her smile...her voice...her eyes...everything she was...

"Oi, pops."

Shikato twitched. It had been at least ten minutes since his son moved or made any sound and slowly, his father started to abandon all hope he had left. With an encouraging motion, he silently asked him to continue, ensuring that he had his full attention.

"Why isn't...Ino here anymore? Something happened?"

Now Shikato was worried. For the past six years, the topic of Yamanaka family never bothered Shikamaru that much. Even after the little girl...

"Well...you see, there was a mortal illness discovered in Ino. Very rare and Konoha didn't have specialists to cure it. So, Inochi, for the sake of his daughter, moved to another village to have her cured. The infection was still in early stages so there was still hope. However, many difficult operation lay ahead on the path of full recovery."

The older Nara looked straight into distance, remembering the good old times. Shikamaru peeked at him with mild interest.

"Didn't you get any cards from your pal?"

"Well...yes. The last one was from two months ago."

"And? How was Ino?"

"He only wrote that she was still alive. Nothing more."

Shikamaru pulled the covers over his head again. Still alive. That sounded as if she...

His father patted the sheets. "I don't understand what's going on...but hang in there, boy." With those words, he left the room.

Ah, the end with touching child-to-parent scene.

* * *

Finally, on the fourth day his mother had enough of his lazing around. So blissfully oblivious to the heartache he experienced at such young age, she literally kicked the poor boy out to school.

What's more, threw the bag right on his head.

Least to say, Shikamaru was as far from happy as you can be.

This time, he didn't even greet his friends, avoiding all contact. As usual, the Nara sat down and waited for the day to end.

"Class, I want to introduce a new student. She was ill but all the time spent in hospital in Wave Village, she managed to keep up with us. Please make her feel nice."

"Ohayo I'm Yamanaka Ino. I used to live here but I had to move for few operations. But now I'm back. Please take care of me" The small, blonde bowed, standing beside Kurenai. There was a small Sakura branch in her hair.

But Shikamaru couldn't hear or see her. He was always a heavy sleeper.

The day seemed even longer than usual. Finally, when the last doorbell rang, the Nara was the first to get up and start packing. When he raised his head, his eyes fell on pale, blond head slowly disappearing into the hallway.

He broke into a frantic run, pushing everyone aside, concentrating on his aim...

Putting on his shoes rapidly and snatching the bag he grabbed the pale arm, clothed in a purple uniform just before the entrance.

"Ino!" He gasped. The girl turned to him. His heart did a flip flop when the sakura flowers were revealed to the brown eyes.

Delighted brown met confused blue.

"Excuse me. Have I met you before?" The girl politely asked, in a clearly demanding tone.

"Don't you remember? On fields, under the tree..." Unfortunately for him, the Yamanaka didn't seem to understand a word he was saying. Her clear eyes were still the same, not a hint of understanding inside.

Shikamaru felt his heart break into hundreds of pieces...all those precious memories they made together...

"What's your name?"

"Nara. Nara Shikamaru." He answered flatly, suddenly losing all the enthusiasm he felt before. A vein popped on his forehead.

God, this girl was troublesome enough when she was gone. Did she had to be the same when she came back?

"I'm Ino. Yamanaka Ino." She paused for a second, then smiled. "Nice to meet you, Shikamaru-kun."

"Hn."

Both of them headed in the same direction, walking in silence beside each other. However, Ino being Ino had to at least try to strike a conversation.

"You seem familiar...didn't we meet before?"

The boy sighed, stealing a glance at her cheerful, smiling face. Might as well tell her the truth.

Or at least part of it.

"Do you remember a boring boy who locked you inside the closet?" She seemed to consider it for a while, then her eyes brightened a little. Shikamaru's heart skip a bit.

"Uh! There was one boy, my age. He lived somewhere nearby. I used to call him Shika-kun! Funny, quite similar to your name." He sighed. She wasn't very bright.

"Yea well...he was always mean to you, right? And that time when he locked inside a dark closet..."

"Y-yea...maybe. Well...we quarreled a lot, that's true but..." Her cheeks reddened a little and she glanced meekly at the tall boy. "I kinda liked him the way he was..."

"Heh, is that so?" Shikamaru was most certainly pleased with the response he got.

"Yea. Do you happen to know him?"

"Yup. It's me." They both stopped and Ino's wide eyes roamed all over his body.

Silence passed for a while. And then, the blonde gave a squeal and jumped right towards him, crashing into his chest.

Seeing her like this, for the first time Shika felt that maybe marrying an ordinary woman wasn't a good idea. Because the sight of Ino, healthy and in his arms made him the happiest person alive.

And when he hugged her back, Shikamaru thought that maybe it wasn't so troublesome to have her back without those memories.

Because now, they could make more and even better ones.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

"Here you spent al your free time, cloud watching? Must be boring being you..."

"Che. Shut up, girl. I like it"

"Oooh. A sakura tree, eh? Looks neat."

"It provides shelter from rain. Be quiet."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Shikamaru watched the girl absentmindedly play with the branch. After their reunion Ino seemed to go wherever he went. So, the boy, lacking of good ideas, took her to his favorite spot.

Still obviously with her mind wandering, Ino snipped a small branch with pink flowers and placed it in her hair.

Shikamaru gaped. The branch was the same as the one he got for her as a 'goodbye gift'.

"W-what's going on? Why am I...crying?" Her voice raised to a hysteric note when she raised her head and snapped out of the dreamland she was in.

"Why does this one, small branch feels so...important?"

With a soft sound, a green jacket was placed around her thing shoulders and arms.

"Huh?"

"Bah, it's late autumn. It's getting cold. Whatever am I going to do with you, troublesome girl?" The boy, comfortably seated on her side gave a crooked grin. "Don't think about it much, 'kay?"

She smiled through the tears and nodded.

Under the blue sky...either by old closet, fate or past...two hearts connected.

* * *

A/N: Would you belive me if I told you I wrote it in one (whole) day? Well, I did. Was it that bad? Please leave a review since it took a lot of work to write it! 


End file.
